


Repent at Leisure

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy never imagined marriage would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repent at Leisure

"Hello, love." 

James walked casually into the flat as if he were coming back from grabbing a coffee at the corner. 

"What are you doing here?" Teddy said, standing from the sofa and throwing his book aside. He bounded towards James. They met in a warm embrace as Teddy kissed James enthusiastically on the cheek. 

James looked at Teddy and said with a smirk, "Missed you, Edward." 

"Oh shut up," Teddy said and pushed James playfully. "You're the only person who calls me that." 

"Because I'm the only person who knows that's your real name." 

"It's still shocking this many years later?" 

"I lived nineteen years thinking it was Teddy. Give me some time to get over it." 

Teddy rolled his eyes, turning towards the kitchen and gesturing with an incline of his shoulder for James to follow. "Anything for you, Jamie." 

He heard James laugh quietly behind him, which made Teddy's smile broaden. He did love the sound of James's laugh. 

Teddy Summoned two beers as he entered the kitchen; he caught one and ducked as the other zipped by his head. James caught it smoothly. They touched bottles in a toast before taking a drink. It was as if they had done the same thing every evening for years. It had been ages since they shared an evening, but their friendship was a deep one and they fell into their usual ritual. 

"How's work then?" Teddy said, leaning against the counter. 

"Uh, you know," James said. He pulled out a chair and collapsed into it. "Goblins, treasure, repeat." 

"You're bored, then?" Teddy asked but expecting James to tell him he already quit. 

"No, no." James shook his head. "Just..." James shrugged and redirected the conversation. "How's work for you?" 

"Er, Good,” said Teddy, pausing in case James wanted to continue. He didn't seem to so Teddy went on, “Great, actually. I have another paper in for peer review. Should be published soon." 

James smiled looking truly pleased. "Everything I always knew you could do." 

"Thanks, mate." Teddy raised his bottle to James and he felt his heart squeeze at James's compliment. "You're not here for work I take it?" 

"Here to talk to you, actually," James said. He took off his glasses, tossing them aside on the table, and rubbed his eyes.

"Talk? You're making me nervous." Teddy laughed as carelessly as he could manage. 

"Don't be. It shouldn't be a big deal." James's gaze fixed on Teddy and, not for the first time, Teddy noted how very lovely and unique James's eyes were – not the famous Potter green, but they were a warm, bright hazel. They shifted and changed colour like the water in a stream. "I need a divorce." 

Shock overtook Teddy's mind so completely that it took him a minute before he could formulate a thought. His first thought was, ‘How can you do this to me,’ followed rapidly by ‘No, absolutely not.’ When he could finally speak, what came out of his mouth was, "Please, for the love of Merlin, tell me you didn't run off and get married and now you've remembered you're already married. Bigamy's illegal." 

"What? Why would you think that?" James bristled. 

"You've been known to run off and get married before," Teddy replied almost flippantly. 

"Don't be a prick," James replied flatly. "You regret that happened?"

"No," Teddy said his throat tight. He pushed himself from the counter and walked out of the kitchen. 

James followed him, of course. Teddy flopped down on the couch and took a couple breaths. He scrubbed his hands across his face. He could feel the cool metal of his wedding band across his left cheek. The wedding band James had slid on his finger, his face alight with laughter – not at the vows, James had seemed to take them very seriously. They laughed secretly together through the whole thing about the silver band, the silver bullet that would kill the werewolf nonsense once and for all. Teddy pressed his thumb against the band, feeling the small callus it left just below his finger. 

"I'm sorry," Teddy said, looking at James as he sat on the armchair and put his glasses back on. "You surprised me, a lot. Why are you asking?" 

"I've met someone." 

"Are you engaged?" Teddy was trying to sound casual, but he was sure he was failing. He drank deeply from his beer, wishing it were whisky so he could at least numb himself a bit. 

James laughed and said, "No! No. I mean you know I've –" James waved a hand in the air.

Teddy did know. James dated. James slept with other people. So did Teddy. Teddy had even had the audacity to have a boyfriend or two. But James, James wasn't a serious person. He mostly dated to get laid, or so Teddy had always thought. 

"I know," Teddy said flatly. He was proud of himself. A flat tone was about all he could hope for right now. 

"This is different. She's not like the others." 

" _She_ certainly isn't." Teddy didn't think he'd feel much better if she was a he. 

James shrugged and said, "You should be more shocked that I'm serious about someone. You know a hole's a hole." 

"I bet she'd appreciate that sentiment." 

"Bloke, bird. Doesn't matter." James brought his beer to his lips and mumbled something that sounded distinctly like _Victoire_ before drinking. 

Teddy ignored this last point, trying to keep it as friendly as he could manage. "How serious?" he asked. 

"Only been out a couple times. Didn't even sleep with her right away. I like her." 

"I can tell," Teddy said, an ache threatening to rise in his chest. 

"I didn't. I don't –" James pressed his lips together obviously struggling to find the words. "I didn't want to have to ask you about this later, you know, if it got more serious. She knows. I told her we're married. She understands, said she would've done the same thing. She's going to be here tomorrow for the day. You should meet her. You two would like each other."

Teddy seriously doubted that so he drained his beer to be saved from saying anything. 

"Christ," James said, standing suddenly from his chair grabbing his jacket. "I need something stronger. Want to go to the pub?" 

"Probably a good idea," Teddy said as he stood. Being in public would help. The distraction of other people might make him remember he was being a twat for no good reason at all. 

Teddy found his shoes and grabbed his jacket as James held the door for him. He wondered as he brushed past James if James had always smelled this good or was he only appreciating it now. 

Out on the pavement, Teddy already felt better. The chill in the damp evening air invigorated him. 

"I reckoned," James said as they walked together. "It's been –" 

"Seven years," Teddy answered automatically, already knowing where James's mind was going. 

"Exactly. I know. I reckoned after this long, you've established yourself in a career. No one is going to sack you. You've been able to prove yourself. And we can talk to Rose, but I think you might even get to keep the status of our marriage because of how long. Also it's a divorce not an annulment." 

"Right," Teddy said, nodding. "All things that can be sorted out." 

James gave a curt nod and turned, grabbing the pub door and opening it for Teddy. Teddy started to step through but James stopped him with a hand on his arm. "I promise I'll still send you flowers on our anniversary every year." 

Teddy looked James in the eyes. They were soft, tender, and an impish smile hid in the corners of his lips – an expression Teddy usually loved. Right now, it made him want to fucking punch James. 

Teddy smiled wolfishly, leaned in close, and said, "When I'm done with you in divorce court I doubt you'll be able to afford them." 

James's laughter echoing behind him did not make Teddy feel better as he entered the pub. It was as if he’d realized suddenly that he’d squandered a fortune he never knew he had.

~~~

"And then..." James gasped for breath, hands wrapped around his middle, "Dad said..."

Teddy doubled over, gripping his stomach with one hand, the other on James's arm for support. "Oh, God! I thought he was going to kill us." 

"He might still kill us," James said, wiping tears from his eyes as they staggered down the street. Teddy laughed at the very idea. Several whiskies made not only the idea of divorce more palatable, but the prospect of telling Harry a little less terrifying. 

Ah, well, Teddy thought lightly, Harry hadn't killed them when they said they'd been married, he wouldn't kill them now. James looped his arm comfortably through Teddy's as they weaved their way back to Teddy's. 

They'd been in a similar condition when they told Harry about the marriage as they were now. Maybe he’d taken pity on their drunk arses, and that’s why he’d shown mercy. He wasn't angry at them exactly. More angry at their "not so brilliant" idea to overthrow the system. If they wanted to be together that was fine but not like this. Explaining to Harry being together wasn't something they planned on wasn't an easy thing to do but somehow James had managed it. 

James had also be the one to tell Harry about their wedding, of course. Teddy had still had some misgivings about disappointing Harry and hadn’t been able to get the words out. James, bold as brass (as usual), had smacked his left hand down on the table, shiny ring firmly in place and said, "Teddy and I got married yesterday." 

Teddy cut his eyes to the side looking at James. He had only been 19 when they’d married, not even a year out of Hogwarts. His face had changed slightly since then; more angles and stubble. He turned and grinned wildly at Teddy. That smile, that was the same, bright with devilish ideas behind them. 

"Shall we tell them all at dinner?" 

"No!" Teddy said, shocked. Then, at the exact same time, they both said, "Albus." And they both started laughing all over again. Albus could be a pain in the arse like none other. When he found out about Teddy and James, he’d behaved as if his birthday and Christmas had come early and on the same day. Teddy didn't want the subject dredged up, resurrecting jokes about Teddy's plonker and James's hole. After seven years, Al had become accustomed to the idea and only had the occasional smart comment. 

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them at all," James said. "They're all such pains in the arse." 

"Very good idea," Teddy replied solemnly. 

They made it without incident to the steps leading up to Teddy's building. 

"Oh, Christ," Teddy mumbled as they swayed slightly. 

"Hold on to me," James said. 

"You've had more than me," Teddy said, pulling his arm away. 

"I have." James confirmed with a nod. "Together then?" 

They leaned into each other, labouring their way up the steps. They made it to the door well enough and Teddy felt only slightly dizzy. If only he didn't have to climb two complete flights of stairs still.

James took Teddy's hand, drawing Teddy's attention to his face. The expression was far more serious than the amount of tequila he’s consumed warranted. "Let's not tell them at all." 

"Tell who –" Teddy's mind was sluggish and it took him a moment. "Oh, right." 

"It was our marriage and our divorce. It doesn't belong to anyone else." 

"Was it a marriage?" Teddy asked – the question not only for James, but for himself as well. Legally, yes, it had been – James's brilliant idea to end the years Teddy had spent on the wrong side of segregation.

"To me, it was," James replied quietly. 

"Right," Teddy said, anger returning anew, and more vicious than before, cutting through the fog of drink. "The running away screwing everyone in sight evidence of that." 

"I was not – I wasn't – You've had plenty of your own!" 

"I'm sorry –" Teddy started to say but couldn't remember right now everything he was sorry for. 

James nodded, breathing heavy and stepping closer to Teddy. He slid his hand to the base of Teddy's neck, tilting Teddy’s mouth slightly upward towards his own. His touch on Teddy's hand changed; his finger tips delicately traced over the back of hand to his palm. Teddy's breath caught as he lifted his eyes to meet James's. Teddy was immediately lost in them. James brought their mouths together. The touch of his lips warm, soft and sure. It sparked something from long ago, deep in Teddy's memory. Something he had disregarded and now he hated himself for ignoring what had been in front of him. He kissed James back and James pressed his mouth harder with more urgency. Their fingers tangled, James's other hand so warm on his nape. 

James's tongue touched lightly to Teddy's lips. Hot, wet, and then it was gone and James was pulling away. 

"We should..." James's eyes flicked to the door, a smile curling across his lips. 

His warm, alcohol laced breath was like a slap in the face to Teddy. They had started this with a drunken night. Were they going to complicate it with one as well? "Go home," Teddy said, pulling away. 

James laughed and said, "I am home. This is my flat too." 

Teddy gave him a look, daring him to push the point. "Good night." Teddy moved past James through the door, feeling like two flights was more than worth the effort to put a distance between him and James at the moment. 

Halfway up the first flight James called from the landing "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Teddy looked over his shoulder, incredulous. "You'll really like Iona. I promise." 

Teddy's positioning on the stairs impeded him from giving James the swift kick in the bollocks he deserved and James was gone and out the door before Teddy could reach for his wand.

~~~

Against his better judgement, Teddy was still willing to meet James the following night. He was the first one to the restaurant and should've run away at that point. Good manners or glutton for punishment, he stayed.

He'd only just taken his seat when James arrived. James took off his jacket and Teddy noticed the waistcoat he was wearing right away. It accentuated his lean build, which reminded Teddy all too vividly of last night, that body pressed against his. He looked away, fussing with his coat and scarf.

"Hey, sorry," James said, arriving at the table. His cheeks were pink from the cold, making his eyes all the brighter. "Iona got held up at work. She'll be here in a bit." 

"Right," Teddy said with a nod. 

Throwing his coat and scarf into the still-vacant seat, James reached for the back of his chair to pull it out. He paused for a split second with his left hand on the back of the chair and the light hit it just so, shining across the gold band on his ring finger. Teddy had the insane thought that James was showing him the ring on purpose. James never wore his ring. His job was too physical, too hands on, and he wasn't the one left in England to keep up appearances, Teddy was. James also wasn't the one who needed their arrangement to work.

Teddy was the one who lived under the stupid law that gave him the creature status of his paternal side. Teddy forced back the ugly thought that James would never need him – James was practically royalty in the wizarding world, a status inherited from _his_ paternal side.

"Nice ring," Teddy said before James's arse even hit the chair. 

"Sure is," James said, lifting his hand to eye it. "You did a fine job picking it." 

"Couldn't imagine you with any other kind," Teddy said in a quick mumble. The sudden vision of another ring, chosen by someone else and nothing at all like this ring, made him sick. 

"It's held up well," James said, light and friendly, obviously not picking up on Teddy's mood. "Though, haven't worn it much. Curse breaking while wearing a gold band isn't the best idea. Any metal will distract the magic." 

"I'm surprised at the fine job I did given my state at the time," Teddy said, trying to lighten the mood and smile. 

"I only remember it in bits and pieces," James admitted. "You were upset because you didn't get yet another job. You were mumbling on about how stupid your parents were for even having you and I couldn't allow that. You might have beaten my arse more than once growing up but I can't let you resent your existence." 

Teddy couldn't help but smile at this. "Married me to help me avoid an existential crisis?" 

"Married you because that law is bollocks and if marriage is the way to change your creature status, then why the hell not? It's worked out pretty well." 

Teddy looked James straight in the eye. Had it worked out well? Was this a good marriage? Were those the same questions? This marriage, he'd always told himself, was a sham to subvert the law, and that’s all it was. Maybe he told himself that so he could sleep at night. "I reckon," Teddy said slowly, "if our purpose was so I could be counted as an equal, then it's worked out as well as we could've expected." 

"You finally have the job you've always deserved. A career worthy of you." 

"I suppose you're right," Teddy replied. Before James could reply, the waiter arrived, asking if they wanted something to drink. Teddy ordered a beer he didn't need a piss up like last night. James seemed to be of the same mind and ordered a beer as well.

"I remember," James said, picking up the conversation as the waiter left, "how furious Dad used to get over that law." 

"He tried for a long time to change it. When Gran registered me, I had never seen your dad so angry. You weren't born yet, I think, or maybe just a baby, but your dad came to pick me up and Gran told him. He lost his shit. It's amazing, for a man who works for the government how fucking angry they can make him." 

James chuckled softly and said, "I think it's because Dad loves you and knows something is shit when he sees it."

Teddy gave a thin smile. Harry being angry over the law only for his sake was something Teddy had never considered. He’d thought it was more an ‘equality for all’ sort of thing. 

"So," Teddy said, trying to pull himself together. "Do you think seven years is long enough?" 

"I think that's what the law said for you to keep my status. If not..." James reached a hand across the table placing it on Teddy's. "If you think, if we need to be married longer, I can. Being honest, I always liked the thought of you at home. I've been some seriously shitty places and knowing you were home, here, was nice at times." 

"You want to stay married for that?" Teddy wrinkled his nose, somewhat turned off by the thought.

"No! Yes," James said. "I have Mum, Dad and my family of course. But you're different. They have to be there for me." 

"I haven't stuck around all this time because of some drunken vows taken in a government hall. I do care about you, James." The words sounded odd and formal when they left his mouth. His affection for James ran much deeper than the word ‘care’ conveyed. He turned his hand over in James's to hold it tight, also holding James with his eyes, trying to get James to understand. 

The waiter arriving with their drinks broke the spell between them. James hesitantly pulled his hand away as they both sat up straighter in their chairs. 

"There you are! Sorry I'm late." 

They both turned at the woman striding across the restaurant towards them, waving. James's face broke out into such a lovely smile that Teddy felt a dry sob claw at his lungs. 

"You're not late," James said, standing and greeting the woman with a hug. "Iona, this is Teddy." Teddy stood from his seat, reaching to shake the woman's hand, but she grabbed him into a hug. 

"Don't be so English," she said, with a laugh as she hugged him. She pulled away saying, "A handshake? After all I've heard about you?" 

Teddy couldn't help but smile back at her. She was nothing at all like what he had expected.

To be honest he'd expected James's mum. Teddy could already tell Iona wasn't that. For one thing, she was Australian and tall, almost as tall as Teddy. She had dark skin and black straight hair cut into a very blunt bob. Her teeth were adorably imperfect. Her front two teeth were larger and sat slightly forward from the rest, giving the unmistakable impression of a rabbit, that somehow only made her smile more beautiful. Teddy saw immediately what James was attracted to in her. Damn it.

"I was expecting your hair to be orange or blue," she said, taking her seat. 

"Oh, yeah. I –" Teddy ran his hand through his hair, which he left his usual dark blond more often than not. "I forget about it to be honest." 

"Teddy," James said, "is a genius. He's too busy being the most clever person I know to mess with his looks lately. But if you give him enough whisky he can do the most amazing things with his chest." James held his hands out in front of him like he was holding a very fine pair of tits. 

"James," Teddy hissed, feeling his face flush. Iona only laughed. "Is it only when you're pissed you'll do that or can I take you to the loo and you'll show me?" 

"For a couple quid, you can convince me," Teddy replied. 

"For James it's free?" she said, lifting her brows. 

"Not necessarily. He can just get me to act stupid like no one else can," Teddy admitted. 

"That's how I got him to marry me," James said. 

There was an instant Teddy thought this would go wrong but Iona only looked fascinated by this. "That's right. You're the husband." 

" _The_ husband?" Teddy asked, suddenly unsettled.

"I sure as hell hope he doesn't have another," Iona said. 

"Not at the moment, no," James said with a wink at her as he took a sip of his beer. 

"So are you two married-married? Everything legal?" Iona asked. 

James started chuckling. "Are you asking if Teddy and I have fucked?" 

Iona didn't look put-off by this at all. "How am I supposed to know if I don't ask? You're fit, he's fit. It's everything a girl could ask for." 

James rolled his eyes but Teddy could tell he was amused despite himself. Teddy was amused as well. Teddy cleared his throat and said, "In England, it's not the same as a hetero marriage." 

James smiled wickedly and said, "Gays don't have penetration laws." The waiter who had been approaching their table turned quickly on his heels at these words and they all laughed together. 

"Ah, well," Iona said, reaching for her menu. "I'm sorry but I'm famished, been working all day." 

Teddy and James caught each other's eyes over the top of their own menus. They knew about the lack of consummation law, now. It was only two years after they had got married that one of them had thought to look it up; or their form of looking it up, which was asking Rose. 

On their wedding night, just to make damn sure their efforts weren't wasted, they'd got each other off. They tried to snog but both were over giddy for that, and it felt off to Teddy. They ended up on Teddy's sofa, wanking off to a Muggle film. Only at the end, did they touch each other, brief seconds of their cocks rubbing past each other as they both came. 

Teddy could tell by the look in James's eyes, the heightened colour of his cheeks, they were both thinking about the same thing. The same moment. 

"God, I need a hamburger and chips," Iona said, pulling both of them out of their reverie.

~~~

It hadn't been easy – not with James and Iona touching hands effortlessly during the meal, or the way he smiled at her – and as much as Teddy wanted to hate Iona, he couldn't. They may not be serious but Teddy's first impression was that it was only a matter of time.

Teddy stood outside the restaurant, having a fag with his beer. It had been a long time since he'd smoked but he needed an excuse not to watch James and Iona say goodbye to one another. She needed to be back in Australia in less than five hours for work. 

"Hey," James said, stepping outside with Teddy. He took the cigarette from Teddy's lips and threw it in the gutter. "You don't need that," James said at Teddy's scandalized look. "Or –" James said, reaching for the beer. 

"No you don't!" Teddy turned, pushing hip against James and shielding his drink with his body. He tried to drink it as fast as he could but James's arms were like an octopus, coming around him and trying to grab the beer. "Stop!" Teddy said, trying to push him with his arse. 

"Be a mate, Teddy," James said. "I'm thirsty and we've already paid." 

"Get your own beer," Teddy said, laughing, breaking free of James and holding the glass high over his head like he'd do when he was teasing James with something when he was little. 

James looked at the beer and looked at Teddy and started laughing. "That won't work anymore with me." 

"Go sod yourself," Teddy said and downed his drink, which was over half full, impressively fast – if he did say so himself. "Ahhh," Teddy said, smacking his lips. "Your girlfriend leave then?" 

"Not my girlfriend and yeah, Disapparated out the back." 

"She give you a quick one before she left?" Teddy asked, making a lewd gesture in illustration. 

"Not quite," James said with a snort. 

"It's because you keep insisting she's not your girlfriend. Cross that bridge and she'll suck you like a Knockturn whore. Birds like commitment."

"Can I get something to drink before you really get going on taking the piss?" James glared at Teddy. 

"Yeah, let's go back to mine. Beer good enough?" Teddy asked. 

"Sure, only a couple though." 

*

"Iona," Teddy said very carefully as he took out two beers, "not your girlfriend? I thought the whole reason you're here –" 

James cut Teddy's question off with a look. Teddy raised his brows in a silent 'well?'

"She is the first person I’ve met in a very long time who was more than a passing fancy," James finally replied. 

"A long time?" 

"Youth doesn't count," James said, waving his hand dismissively. 

Teddy finally got it – James wanted to have something that was more than a passing fancy and the divorce was his way of getting Teddy's blessing. Teddy almost laughed at the idea of James thinking he needed Teddy’s permission to move on with his life, and at the same time, he realised he did want to be the one to give James permission. James, Jamie, had always belonged to him. And not until he showed up two days ago, had Teddy realised that he tucked James away like fine china to be saved for some special occasion in the future and now he could see that he’d missed his chance.. 

"Let's sit," Teddy said, walking out of the kitchen. Before he could get to his favourite spot on the sofa, James's hand was on the small of his back, turning him around. 

"Wait," James said. He pressed his hand against Teddy's waist for more than a moment before taking it away to lean past Teddy and put his beer on the table. 

He stood before Teddy, looking at him so intently that Teddy held his breath, thinking James was going to kiss him, again. This time, Teddy didn't think he'd be able to turn James away if he wanted to, and he definitely didn't want to. 

"I wanted you to keep this," James said and reached to his left hand, twisting off his ring with a practiced ease that caused a pang in Teddy's chest. He held his fist out as if in expectation for Teddy to take it. 

Teddy licked his lips, his mouth going suddenly dry, his chest aching. "Why would I need that?" 

"It was a promise I made to you and now –" James said and took a slow breath. He grabbed Teddy's hand, forcing the ring into it. "Now, I'm breaking it." 

"You're not breaking anything. We never said there was no out. And like you pointed out, it's been effective enough." Teddy wanted to touch James, reassure James somehow. James's expression was horrible, like he'd irrevocably disappointed Teddy. 

"Sure. I'm still a monumental bastard," James said with shrug, trying to brush it off, but looking down and away. 

"Only because you asked first." 

James head snapped up, his eyes wide. "Were you going to ask me for a divorce?" 

"No! I mean...er...reckon it had to end at some point. But it's OK," Teddy took James's wrist, pulling his hand to him. "I want you to keep this. You more than kept your promise. You shouldn't feel bad about anything." 

James put his hand beneath Teddy's, pressing to his fingers till Teddy released them and the ring was trapped between their palms. Teddy could feel James's pulse thumping against the fingers he pressed to the inside of James's wrist. The flesh felt so delicate, so warm.

Before Teddy could stop himself, he was pulling James to him, his mouth on James's, his hands skittering over the buttons of James's waistcoat. The ring fell to the floor with a _ping_ as James reached for Teddy's arse with both hands, slamming their hips together. 

Their kiss was hungry, raw. Teddy felt starved for James's mouth on his, like he'd lived a century dying to have him and now that he had him, he wanted to have it all of James at once. Their tongues pushed together, past each other, into each other's mouths. Teeth and lips bumped and slid past each other, and still they kissed. The blood pounded in Teddy's head, in his cock. 

He wanted to hold James down, suck him, bite him, make James his. For the first time in his life, he felt every bit the werewolf the Ministry said he was. James's dick was hard against his own. The feel of it made him feel wild, feral, desperate. He needed James, needed his cock in his hand, in his mouth, in his arse, anywhere. 

James moved his mouth from Teddy's lips to his neck, sliding the edge of his teeth against the tender skin above Teddy's collarbone. Teddy hissed, burying his hands in James's thick, lovely hair. James moved his mouth lower and Teddy pulled his hair, wanting James to do that again. He felt James laugh against his skin. The puff of hot breath, the rumble of it in his chest made Teddy dizzy with desire. 

James slid his hand down the front of Teddy's trousers and Teddy felt his knees buckle with James's fingers being so close to his straining cock. Teddy thrust his hips, only a touch further, but James gripped his trousers and pulled Teddy to the floor. 

He took off his glasses, throwing them to the sofa, then shoved Teddy's legs apart as he made quick work of Teddy's belt, button, and zipper. He pulled Teddy's pants down just enough to expose his cock and wrapped his lips around it. 

"Fuck," Teddy said hardly above a whisper as James took him inch by inch into his mouth. His lips were tight moving up and down Teddy's shaft with perfect pressure. James pressed with his tongue along the underside of Teddy's cock, pushing harder on the base and head making Teddy ache for more.

He held onto James's head, holding James’s face to him as he thrust sharply into his mouth. James only seemed encouraged by this and sucked Teddy's faster. James's enthusiasm to have his face fucked made Teddy's toes curl and his balls ache. 

He fucked James's mouth hard in time with James's quickening movements. James tugged Teddy's pants lower, exposing his balls. James slid a finger down across them, making Teddy cry out. He wanted James to suck them, lick them but was not about to give up James's mouth on his cock. James's groaned around Teddy, sending vibrations through his whole body. 

James reached up and pushed his first two fingers into Teddy's mouth. Teddy was panting so hard and – he noticed only now because of the fingers in his mouth – moaning like a whore, it was difficult to suck on the fingers. He gave it his all. Tasting the salt of James's skin as he hollowed his cheeks around the digits as if it were James's cock he was sucking. He bucked hard into James's mouth at the thought of his cock. He wanted it, thick, hard, and delicious against his tongue. 

Teddy could feel his balls draw up, ready to explode. His thrusts became erratic but James kept the same even movement, driving Teddy mad. At the moment when Teddy thought he'd surely die if he didn't come now, James pulled his hand from Teddy's mouth and slid both fingers smoothly into his arse. 

Teddy's entire body strained and he cried out long and loud as his exploded in James's mouth. There was nothing else in the world but James's mouth on his cock, moving with single-minded intent as he swallowed every drop of Teddy's come. 

Teddy's head was swimming as James released Teddy's cock with a small _pop_. He stood, pulling Teddy up with him. Teddy swayed on the spot but James held him steady. 

"What are you..." Teddy started to say but was cut off by a soft, salty kiss from James. 

"Taking you to the bedroom," James said as he turned Teddy towards the corridor. James brushed his lips to Teddy's ear, saying, "Had to take the edge off so I could fuck you properly." Teddy's body shivered in interest despite having been thoroughly sucked off. 

James brushed past Teddy, sauntering towards the bedroom. His shirt was puffed out between his waistcoat and trousers. Teddy fingers tingled, wanting to grab that piece of shirt, twist his hand in it, let James lead him to the bed. Teddy's gaze moved lower to James's arse, round, high, tight, his trousers cupping it perfectly. Teddy was moving after James without another thought. 

James turned in the doorway, and Teddy was there right behind him. James's hands flew across his buttons with one hand and at Teddy's buttons with the other. Teddy shoved his trousers and pants away, stumbling into James. They fell to the bed, throwing aside their clothes as quickly as they could. 

"God, I need –" James said, reaching for the back of Teddy's thigh to roll him over. Teddy wasn't unwilling but he saw the outline of James's hard cock pressing against his pants, the head just above the waistband. He wasn't moving until he saw what he was getting. 

"Not yet," Teddy said, reaching out and pressing his palm to that mouthwatering bulge. 

James threw his head back, rocking into the touch. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled his pants down, exposing his perfect cock. It was hot on Teddy's hand, and even heavier than he had hoped for. He wrapped his fingers around it, stroking it slowly up and down. James snapped his hips, trying to speed the touch but Teddy went sure and slow. 

"You want me?" Teddy whispered, trailing his fingers through the thick black hair surrounding James's cock. 

"Merlin, yes." James brought his gaze back to Teddy, burning him with the intensity of his stare. Teddy moved to roll over but James pressed a hand to his knee. "No. Here." 

He slid a hand up the inside of Teddy's thigh. Teddy's legs spread wide and he rolled his hips forward anxious to have more. James brushed a finger across where his leg met his buttock. Teddy's flesh exploded in goose flesh, making him wriggle wanting the finger in him. 

James brushed the pad of his thumb to Teddy's arse, gently pushing the flesh aside till it brushed against Teddy's entrance. Teddy moved, wanting James's thumb to penetrate him but James simply circled around the delicate flesh and then brought the thumb to his mouth. He sucked on it long and slow, humming around it as his eyes hooded with bliss. 

"God, your taste," James said, taking his hand from his mouth. "I want to eat you, but I can't wait." 

"Fuck, yes," Teddy said, trying to spread his legs further. He would've gladly taken James's mouth on his arse but more than that right now, he wanted his dick in it. 

James positioned himself between Teddy's thighs and grabbed his hips tilting him to meet his cock. Teddy murmured a spell, not sure if James was going to prepare him. Teddy’s spell was only to make him slick. God, what was he thinking? He'd feel James's cock for a week without being stretched.

He stopped worrying the moment the head of James's cock pushed into him. James pushed Teddy's leg back and slid in further. 

"Oh, fuck," Teddy said, feeling the burn of straining muscles and wanting more. He pulled his other knee to his chest, wanting James fully in him. James thrust hard until he seated himself in Teddy's arse. Teddy's entire body trembled with James stretching him, James filling him. He gripped James's forearms, the muscles twitching against his palms. 

"God," James whispered and thrust again and again. 

"Fuck!" Teddy cried out, unable to do anything but meet James's every movement. His cock began to stiffen again with the feel of James so deep in him.

James thrust faster and faster again. He rocked back once more and Teddy put a hand flat to his chest, stopping him. He lightly tickled one finger over James’s chest, enjoying the silky feel of the dark hair there. "Wait," Teddy said. His voice sounded strained even in his own ears. 

Teddy looked at him intently, glorying in James's handsome face suffused with desire. Teddy licked his dry lips trying to focus enough and finally said, "Slow." He rolled his hips up taking James deep. James's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned low in his chest. Teddy rolled his hips back down again. "Don't rush," Teddy said, taking another deliberate roll of the hips. 

James made a sound which Teddy could only take as agreement as he started moving again. It was very slow and very deep. Every time he thrust in, his balls pressed to Teddy. He did it again, and then again once more.

"Fuck, like that," James said. 

James’s eyes were open and he looked intently down at Teddy. Not just at his face, but at all of him. He touched Teddy with his large, warm hands. He traced across Teddy's thighs, his hips, up the sides of his waist, to his chest and across his nipples. They were sensitive under the brush from the pads of James's fingers and he moaned uncontrollably at the feel of it. 

A smirk flitted across James's face and he moved one hand back to Teddy's chest, slowly playing with his nipple with his thumb, while he took his other hand to Teddy's half hard cock and began to stroke it. "Get hard for me, Teddy," James said. 

"Fuck," Teddy moaned, pushing into his fist. Sensations of want, desire, need flooded Teddy's body. It didn't take long, Teddy's desire for James making him achingly hard again in minutes. 

"Love your hard dick," James said, stroking Teddy in time with his slow, even touch. "Loved the taste of your come in my mouth." 

"Suck me again," Teddy begged. 

"God, I want to," James replied. "I need to come. Come in your arse." 

"Yes," Teddy hissed, his back arching off the bed, wanting James deeper still. "Fill me." 

James didn't speed his movements only shortened them to the point they were almost imperceptible. But Teddy could feel them again and again, the head of his dick brushing that spot that sent lights behind his eyes. 

"Fuck!" James cried out, almost falling forward, and the first rush of wet heat in his arse sent Teddy over the edge. One hand wrapped around James's on his cock, speeding the movement. He came hard pulsing on their mingled fingers, arse clenching again and again on James's cock, which still throbbed as he emptied himself in Teddy's arse. 

Minutes later, and far too soon in Teddy's opinion, James delicately pulled his cock from Teddy's arse and collapsed beside him. Teddy rolled towards James – cock, arse, thighs, very sticky with come – and pulled James to him. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing James soundly before James tucked his head in the crook of his shoulder. 

Warm, comfortable, sated, and the feel of James' breath brushing his skin, Teddy slowly drifted off. 

He woke suddenly some time later, coming out of his sleep, completely awake and aware. James was still there beside him but he could tell by the tense press of his body that James was awake. 

"I should –" James started to say. 

"You should," Teddy said, agreeing with James. 

James slid out of the bed, one hand sliding across Teddy's as he stood. Teddy rolled away, turning his back from the door. It was enough to hear James shuffling around looking for his clothes, it would be too much to watch him leave.

~~~

Teddy had never figured out how James knew he liked white flowers. They arrived, every year like clock work. At ten in the morning, just as Teddy was getting some real work done, the flowers would appear on his desk, delivered from whatever magical florist James had picked for that year.

It was always a large bouquet of various kinds of white flowers, different types every year. This year's arrangement seemed a bit over the top, even for James. There was the large cluster of white roses, another of white tulips, and two other clusters of small white flowers that Teddy couldn’t place. They had been perfuming Teddy's office all morning. Given the size of the bouquet, the time of year, and the day, it had to have set James back quite a bit. 

Teddy had forgot what day it was until the flowers had appeared – although how he missed the hearts and flowers everywhere, well, that was a testament to how distracted he was since James had come back. It had been stupid of them to get married on Valentine’s Day.

They'd been drinking all morning. James had been upset about his lack of a love life, more likely not getting shagged enough. Teddy depressed over the fact he had been unable to get yet another job. Then suddenly there they were in a Muggle Registrar Office having it done.

Teddy sighed heavily and reached for the card, which had thus far remained unopened. It always said the same thing: _Happy Anniversary. Love, your husband, Jamie_. 

Teddy slid the card from the envelope. It was on thicker paper than he remembered and not the typical single-faced card. It was a true card, simple white but with three small black hearts drawn in one corner. He flipped it open expecting it to say something different from the previous seven. No. It was exactly the same as always. Teddy read it two, three more times to make sure. No matter how slowly he took in each word, they were still the same as always. 

On the fourth read something struck him that hadn't before. This wasn't a note hastily written by someone in the flower shop who had received the order by owl post or floo. The sharp way the H's were drawn, the narrow J in the signature. Teddy knew this handwriting. 

"I'm going to lunch," Teddy called over his shoulder at the receptionist as he ran out, throwing his cloak on. He thundered down the stairs, too impatient to wait for the lifts. He burst through the doors and out onto the pavement in the ice-cold rain and realised only at this point he hadn't a plan of exactly where to go. 

Teddy rolled his lower lip into his mouth, worrying it, as he considered where James would be, waiting for him. He was almost sure where he’d be – if Teddy was right about the message James was sending, and if James was even still there after the hours Teddy had waited to open the card.

"Hell," Teddy grumbled to himself and gripped his wand as he turned on the spot and went the first place that had come to mind. 

Kensington, even in the middle of the day, always made Teddy feel out of place. He turned a corner and the restaurant came into view. The restaurant wasn't like that though. Posh as it was it was more discreet from the outside, Teddy would be surprised if it was open this time of day. He'd be less surprised if James had broken in and was waiting there anyway. 

Teddy was laughing to himself as he pushed open the door giddy with assurance that James would be there. The place was very quiet. The maître d' was nowhere in sight. Teddy continued into the dining room, which was quite empty. The tables were all laid with white linens and silver knives and forks, and muffled bangs and shouts were coming from the kitchen staff in the back. An older gentleman was behind the gleaming bar, polishing glasses. Down at the very end of the bar, was James. He didn't have a glass of red wine, or something romantically cliché, but rather a pilsner glass, the beer in it already half gone. 

James smiled at Teddy hesitantly. Teddy strode towards him, nodding briefly to the bartender as he passed, and came to a stop next to James. 

"I was shocked not to see our photos up on the wall here," Teddy said as he slid off his cloak and lay it across the high chair behind him. 

"Because of our fame or our infamy?" James asked. 

Teddy smirked, sitting down next to James, and replied, "Infamy. I would've thought we were barred forever." 

James essayed a small laugh. "I hedged my bets, thinking in the eight years since we’ve last been here, they might have forgotten." 

"The bartender has, obviously," Teddy said as he turned over his shoulder and signalled to the man that he'd have the same as James. 

"Maybe," James said. "I paid him off though, so he likely doesn't care." 

"Of course you did," Teddy murmured before taking a large drink of the fresh beer placed before him. 

James took a long breath and said without looking at Teddy, "How is it, love?" 

Before Teddy could answer James placed something on the bar. He kept his hand over it, but it was clear to Teddy from the muffled _clank_ of metal that it was James's ring. Teddy's stomach twisted as he stared at James's hand, wondering what in the hell to say next. 

"I looked for that everywhere," Teddy said after another large pull from his drink. 

"Summoning charm not what it used to be?" James moved his hand away from the ring and there it sat; gold and shiny on the bar. Teddy looked away from it, as if he were blinded by it like the sun. 

"How's Iona?" he asked despite himself. 

James nodded evenly as if he expected this question. "She's well. In Australia at the moment." 

"You're still in contact then?" Teddy said, too chicken shit to ask anything more direct. 

"For work, mostly, but not lately. Gave my notice at Gringott's." 

"Tired of Goblins?" 

"Tired of other countries," James answered. 

He smiled at Teddy, a shy, small smile, as he straightened his glasses, his complicated brown-green-grey eyes bright behind them. Teddy looked away, not sure what to say. 

They'd gone out the day after their drunken vows and bought their rings. Teddy knew they needed them if they were going to make the marriage story stick, but he would've got anything. James was insistent they do it properly. They'd gone to a jewellery shop, James taking his hand as they leaned over the glass case of wedding bands. That was one of those moments in the first few weeks when Teddy had thought maybe they were more than pretending. At those times – James moving in, getting off together, filing with the Ministry – Teddy would always firmly remind himself it was only James; this was akin to a business transaction. 

It had changed now. That one night, the threat of losing him to someone else had made it clear to him where his heart lay. He didn't want to think about how long, how many years, it had only been with James.

James cleared his throat. "You remember coming here then? I wasn't sure with how pissed you were." 

"I don't think getting kicked out of a restaurant is something whisky can completely erase from my memory." Teddy felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Not sure exactly what we did though." 

"I think mostly we were loud and obnoxious. You did buy the entire place drinks, though. To toast your new husband," James was holding back laughter. 

"Christ," Teddy said, dropping his head in his hand. "I said tequila shots around, didn't I?" 

"Can you imagine," James said, now allowing himself to laugh, "someone like your Aunt Narcissa doing a shot of tequila?" 

"God, you're making it worse!" Teddy said and he playfully shoved at James. James grabbed his hand and didn't let it go. 

"That's when I knew I loved you," James said. He wasn't laughing anymore and he was giving Teddy a look so earnest it made Teddy’s heart race.

"Over tequila shots?" Teddy said to cover the hope that was creeping in to his chest.. 

"You stood on your chair – oh it doesn't matter what you said, I can't remember it all anyway. It was a hell of a day. You said something to the whole dining room about what an amazing bloke I was, on this our wedding day, maybe something about my sexual prowess –" Teddy snorted a laugh and tried to push at James again but James twisted his and Teddy's hands till they were pressed to his chest and he said, "You downed your shot, the chair broke, you fell off in a glorious crash, and we got kicked out. And all I could do was laugh and I thought, 'Merlin, I love this idiot.'" 

"I think that all the time about you." 

"Idiot? Not bastard?" James asked, one cheek plumping in amusement. 

"Bastard, sod, dick, idiot, arse, all of it. You're many things to me." 

"I'd like to be everything to you." 

A lump grew in Teddy's throat and he had to swallow hard around it. He wanted to tell James he already was everything to him but the words failed him. 

Teddy took the ring from the bar and held it with the fingers of his free hand. "You should –" he said, his voice growing thick with emotion. He sniffed in embarrassment, trying to control it. "You should wear this for awhile, I think." He pulled James's hand towards him and slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. 

"Awhile?" James asked. 

"How about as long as you want to?" Teddy replied. 

"I can't imagine not wanting to." He gripped Teddy's hand and leaned forward, kissing him softly, slowly on the mouth. 

Teddy slid a hand through James's hair, which he adored in all its madness, and kissed him deeply in return. 

"What do you think my dad will say when he finds out? We actually mean it and he didn't get to come to the wedding. His sad face he makes might kill us," James said, their foreheads pressed before. 

"Not before the manager does," the bartender said, breaking their reverie. "He's just arrived." 

"Shit," they both said, and holding hands, made quick work of leaving the restaurant.

Out on the street they laughed and were practically skipping as they made their way to a safe Apparition point. 

"What now?" James asked. 

"Honeymoon," Teddy said firmly. He was smiling so hard his face hurt. 

"I married a brilliant man," James said, kissing Teddy again. "Where to?" 

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Teddy replied. "I think most of our time will be spent having you fuck me into the mattress." 

"Somewhere with a bed. See? You're dead clever. I'm thinking a large shower too. A couch, a chair, countertops, hotel lifts, maybe the lobby..."


End file.
